


Power Play

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Digital Art, M/M, Punk Stiles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative future where Nogitsune!Stiles is able to reactivate the Kanima in Jackson and becomes it's new master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightning_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Skies/gifts).



Created for the Teen Wolf Rare Pair gift exchange for Lightning_Skies. The prompt I used was: Stiles/Jackson, Stiles/Nogitsune -- I love seeing the animal sides of characters so the more claws and fangs and glowing eyes and scales etc. the better. Void!Stiles is hot. Kinks to play with - bloodplay/knifeplay/clawplay/gunplay, biting, scenting, bruises and scrapes and blood, hurt/comfort. I love color, especially vivid saturated colors (whether bright or dark or neon) rather than soft pastels or washed out colors. I love the look of Punk AUs, piercings and tattoos, colored hair and rough and tumble gritty looking characters.

I hope I hit the mark.


End file.
